In oxidative catalytic reforming, a fuel and another substance can be heated and reacted. Examples of this other substance can be steam, air, or water and air. Depending on which substance is used, different chemical reaction can occur and these chemical reactions can be used to produce power through an electrochemical energy conversion device or another energy conversion device. This power can be used to power machinery as well as be put to other uses.